Jezebel Holmes
by kitkat1797
Summary: Sherlock gets an email saying his younger sister is visiting after having no contact with her for several years since she left to pursue her career. She appears in his flat, claiming to just be visiting, but he soon finds out there's more to the story; Jezebel is hiding things, and she's in a lot more danger than previously thought.


Sherlock jumped up from his lap top and started quickly pacing the room. This was absolutely not good. He pulled out his phone and shot a text to Mycroft.

She's coming

-SH

He quickly received a text back.

She who?

-MH

Check your email.

-SH

Sherlock waited less than a minute before receiving the next text.

I'm coming over.

-MH

Why? She said 5:00. It's 11:00 now.

-SH

I'm coming over.

-MH

Sherlock knew he could argue no further. It was inevitable. He decided to text John.

Come over. Now. Urgent.

-SH

On my way.

-JW

Sherlock figured that he could use John's help. She was always better when there were other people besides him and Mycroft around.

Mycroft got there almost the same time as John. They both rushed up the stairs to the flat.

"She didn't get here early like last time," Mycroft concluded letting out a sigh when he scanned the room.

"She? She who? Sherlock what was this all about?" John exclaimed.

"My sister is visiting," Sherlock said coldly.

"Hold on," John said. "You two have a sister?!"

"That is what I have just told you John if you could be so kind as to pay attention and not restate known facts," Sherlock said.

"Well it wasn't a known fact to me before you just mentioned it."

"Enough," Mycroft said. "Brother mine. You may want to clean up a bit seeing she will be arriving soon."

Without any further instruction, Sherlock immediately began to put things away.

"Hold on," John said in shock. "Since when do you of all people clean up for anyone?!"

"This isn't just anyone John; it's my sister."

"Well you never clean up for Mycroft."

"That's _completely_ different," Sherlock and Mycroft said simultaneously.

"So how is she completely different?" John asked. "What's she even like, your sister? I honestly couldn't even imagine that." He smiled. But neither Mycroft nor Sherlock returned the smile. Sherlock kept putting things away and straightening them, and Mycroft was actually helping… and Sherlock let him.

John looked at them and really observed their behavior. And what he saw with the expressions on their faces was surprising. "Oh my God. She scares you. The both of you. You have a sister, and she scares you."

"She does not," Sherlock retorted.

"She merely, how do I say this nicely… she is the last person on the planet you would ever want cross with you," Mycroft said.

"And why's that?" John said.

Both Mycroft and Sherlock exchanged nervous glances, almost as if waiting for the other to respond first.

Sherlock, realizing that his brother would not say anything, answered John, his voice cold and deep. "John. Let me make this very clear. She is by far the most dangerous woman you will ever meet. She could kill you before you know what is even happening, and that's if you're lucky. She has done assassin work for every major intelligence agency on the planet. She has killed more people than you can imagine. She is a genius and an experienced killer. You do not want to make her angry."

John took a deep breath, taking everything Sherlock had just said. "Yeah, but, you two are her brothers. She wouldn't kill you, would she?" John cracked a smile, but again it was not returned. "Oh my God she's tried to kill you."

"Spot on deduction, John," Sherlock said.

"Hold on, then why is she visiting?"

"She claims to… miss us," Mycroft stated with distaste.

"When was the last time you saw her?" John asked.

"What was it… six years ago?" Mycroft said.

"Yes," Sherlock said, thinking.

"How could you have not seen your sister in six years?" John exclaimed astonished. "You'd think you'd run into her."

"Well our dear sister moved to America to do whatever it is she does and also to escape _us_ ," Mycroft said.

"Why would she escape you? I thought she was the dangerous one," John said.

"She is. And when she became an overwhelming threat to national security, we really couldn't take any risks. Several assassins were sent, at my hand I admit, to kill her. Every one of them was killed. And, seeing that I made her rather upset in sending people to kill her, she decided she would return the favor. She almost killed both of us. The only reason we survived the encounter was because she showed mercy. She could've easily killed us both if she wanted to. But she decided to warn us and then leave instead," Mycroft said.

John ran his hand through his hair trying to process all of this overwhelming information. "Oh, wow," he said, at a loss for words. "And you're letting her visit you?"

"There really is no way to stop her. The best we can do is hope she's in a good mood," Sherlock said, moving several more objects out of view.

"But I don't get why you're cleaning," John said. "What, is she going to be cross that this place is a mess and then kill you for it?"

"Don't be ridiculous John," Sherlock said. "I want her to have less to deduce about what I've been up to."

"Hold on, is she like you? The way you deduce things?" John said.

"Dr. Watson, _she_ is the smart one," Mycroft said.

John's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, unable to picture what this woman must be like. He pictured cold and harsh. Piercing blue eyes like Sherlock's. Short tempered. He started picturing a mix between Mycroft, Moriarty and Sherlock. Then a question arose. "Sherlock, is she in any way similar to Moriarty?"

Sherlock and Mycroft exchanged glances. "Worse."

"And if she's coming, why in God's name did you invite me?! I'd really prefer not to be put on the radar of yet another psychopath!"

"She's not a psychopath, John," Sherlock said calmly.

"Sorry, high functioning sociopath?" John said irritated.

Before Sherlock could respond, the door to his flat opened and Mrs. Hudson entered.

"Sherlock dear, there's a young lady downstairs claiming to be your sister. I didn't even know you had a sister. Oh hello, John, Mycroft. So, shall I let her in?" Mrs. Hudson said.

"Note, Mrs. Hudson, that I do indeed have a sister, and yes please let her in," Sherlock said.

The room got very tense in the moments of listening to feet on the stairs. As they started coming up, Sherlock and Mycroft looked very uncomfortable and John was fearing for the worst. And with a motion from Sherlock, he decided to hide just out of sight in case things didn't go well. Just then, a young woman with dark curls and piercing blue eyes stepped through the door. "Hello brothers of mine. Long time, no see."


End file.
